Almost A Memory
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Axel and Saix were very close as kids. But what happens when Saix comes back and Axel has forgot every thing about him? R&R Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Smut In later chapters , Language!
1. Leaving

Heey! This is short i know but i think you guys might enjoy this one alot. Its a Kingdom Hearts fic about Saix x Axel! (Btw, Axel is 6 in this part & Saix is 8^^) It will be rated M for later chapters! The story chapters are going to be named after the person who is having the point of veiw, just like my Teacher's Pet fanfic!

Square Enix owns the characters (except for Axel's mom. Genesis is his dad XD) Enjoy! R&R Plzz

* * *

"No! You can't leave!" I yelled.

I've had too many things taken away from me.

"I've have to. My parents and I are moving away." He looked at me with a sad face.

It was August 8th. My birthday. He was leaving. My best friend was leaving on my birthday. How could he do this? Saix was only here for three years! He's my only friend...

My name is Axel. I live here in a small town with my mom, dad and 2 siblings, I have a brother, and his name is Reno. And I have a sister, her name is Kairi, but she's only a baby.

"I'm so sorry Axel. I promise I'll come back to you some day." Saix gave me a warm smile and stepped closer towards me. He put a hand on my face, whipped the tears away from my cheeks and pulled me close to him, giving me a hug. I responded by putting two arms around him and digging my face in his shoulder. I just let my tears come until there were no more. I could feel Saix crying to.

His dad found us hugging and told Saix that they had to go. I won't let my arms free from him. He can't leave me! He looked up at his dad and could see that he was sad too. He pulled me off of him and took him to the car. I started to cry and beg for him not to leave but I couldn't stop him. He walked over to his car, got in the back and turned to face me through the back window. He started crying when he seen me bawling on the sidewalk.

I felt like I couldn't move. The sidewalk was cold and hard. It started to rain, but I didn't move. I stayed there for a few hours, sulking quietly. Until my mom found me. She brought me back into the house and it was around my bedtime so she took me to my room. She got me out of my wet clothes, tucked me into bed and walked out again.

That night, I stared at my ceiling. I couldn't think of anyone else except for him. Saix was never going to leave my mind until I got to see him again...will he keep his promise? There was something I wanted to tell him. I had always admired Saix. I could even call him a big brother. But...there was another feeling that I got every time he came near me. I felt safe in his arms. His face was so gentle and kind. His beautiful soft blue hair. The feeling is unbearable.

I...I think it's what my mommy calls it.

Love.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far! Btw, if you like this one, plzz check out my "Life of A Nobody" FanFic! ^^ R&R


	2. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: **So...this chapter it just telling you about how hard Alex's life is right now with his family and stuff. Alright this chapter is short. I know! lol I just couldn't right anything else...not YET anyways..I hope you like it!

**Disclamer: **I don't own Alex, Kairi or Saix!

* * *

School sucks. I'm an average 18 year old, what else do you expect? I've been attending Radiant Garden High for as long as I can remember. I go here with my 12 year old sister, Kairi. This school holds grades 6-12. It's my last year of school here and I'm happier than a pig in mud. And that's pretty happy. I got my driver's license a month ago and that is really the only thing besides my friends that keeps me sane. I just can't keep my thoughts strait. With my parents fighting, my brother leaving for university and becoming a father at such a young age...it's hard.

Reno didn't think he'd ever have to go through this. Him and his girlfriend, Tifa, went to a party a few weekends ago and well...got drunk and had sex. Unprotected sex. She didn't see it coming either. Tifa got really upset and Reno got mad at himself for it and almost committed suicide! I couldn't get over it. Kairi, me, mom and dad have been mad at each other for about a month or 2 now? Oh, I don't know but it's been a long time since I've seen anyone smile in my house.

I looked around the class room, wondering where everyone went. I didn't hear the bell ring. I slowly got up out of my desk and walked through the isle of empty chairs, book bag on my back. I got to the door when I heard harsh breathing. I looked out only to see 2 teenagers making out on the lockers. I just rolled my eyes and walked in the opposite direction. I headed for the door to the outside of the school and into the parking lot. It was there that my black mustang was sitting, collecting dust on the leather interior. It was the first day of April and I don't know if I can handle much more of this school. I hop into the driver's side of the car, started the engine and drove away.

When I got home, Kairi was nowhere to be seen and I was welcomed home by mom and dad yelling. I just walked in, shut the door and ran up to my room. I set my bag down on my bed when I got in there and sat to my computer desk. I stretched and spun around on my chair. That resulted with me hitting the corner of the desk and knocking over a picture. I quickly caught it in my hand before it could hit the floor. I sighed in relief. I turned the picture over in my hands. I noticed tears coming to my eyes as visions burned in the back of my mind. It was...him.

In the picture, Saix and me standing on the sidewalk in sunset, holding hands and laughing. We were both so happy. Nothing could stop us back then...but now...everything hates me. I bent over, holding my head in my hands; still tightly gripping the frame in one of them. Then I heard a knock on my door from above the yelling downstairs and my heavy breathing. I quickly rubbed my eyes, making them puffy and pink. I got up and walked over to the door, opened it and was quickly grabbed around my waist. It was Kairi. She was crying into my stomach and I caressed her hair.

"Axel...wh-when is it going t-to stop?" She asked. Her voice was muffled behind sobs and my shirt. I bent down to her level and hugged her tightly.

"Hopefully soon..." I whispered into her ear. I could feel the tears coming back again and they burned the edges of my eyes. I just let them flow. Frankly, I wanted to go down there and slap them both in the face. I just hated to see our family like this. I just wish Reno and Tifa were here...that's really the only time they DON'T jump down each other's throats. I picked Kairi up and took her over to my bed. We both lay down and I stroked her hair until she stopped crying. We both lay here, wrapped up in each other's arms, slowly forgetting the world ever existed. I could slowly feel my eyes closing and her crying fading. We both ended up falling asleep in my room.

* * *

So? Review plz! Oh! And from now on, I had to change the names of the chapters! I'll just tell you guys what POV is whos :P


	3. One Of The Boys

**A/N: **Well um...This is just a little chapter to kinda 'introduce' Axel's 'friends' XD I had started writing this a while ago..I forgot where I was and just started writing on it again lol. I have nooo idea this it sounds okay or not sooo...feedback people? please! X3

**All Characters (c) Square Enix **

* * *

When I awoke, the whole house was quite. Kairi wasn't next to me so I'm guessing she went to her own room again. I sat up and looked around my bedroom, wondering what had happened while we were asleep. My eyes darted over to the digital clock on my night stand. 2:30 AM was what I could pick out from the sleep overtaking my vision and making things blurry. I kept rubbing them and stood up slowly. I walked over to my door and quietly opened it. Nothing. No yelling, screaming, crying, talking, whispering, breathing. The silence just stiffly hung in the air, making my body feel heavy. I tiptoed out of my room and quietly down the stairs. The light from the windows helped me find my way around the chairs and tables. The moon glowed fluorescently the living room. I headed towards the closet and grabbed my favourite black sweater and shoved on a pair of my sneakers. I put my hood up over my head. When I looked into a mirror next to me, the light made my emerald orbs look like a cat's pair. I grinned lightly and turned to walk out the door.

The cold spring air whipped around me and now I kind of regret only wearing a hoodie. I rubbed my hands together and jammed them down into my pockets. I looked around at the houses and up at the street lights. Their brightness burned my eyes so I tried to keep my head down as much as possible. All that could be heard was the sound of my feet scraping along the pavement and the 1 or 2 cars that would drive past. After about 20 minutes, I started to get all my energy back and actually started jogging for abit. That jogging turned into running and soon I found myself in the park. I heard some voices but just quietly tried to sneak past them. But I soon found myself knowing who it was; Marluxia, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion. They were some of my from school. I figured they were either doing drugs, drinking or just plain out for a walk. Most teenagers in this town are known to be night owls anyways.

Radiant Garden wasn't a real big place to tell you the truth. The most we had here was a famous rail way and an underground pipe system WHICH I've seen with my own eyes. It's actually a lot bigger than you think. Sure this is a fun place for kids under the age of 10 and newcomers, but to us teens, this town was boring. As. Fuck. I almost hated it here. Thankfully, my friends, music and video games keep me sane. I don't know what the hell I would do if they weren't around.

I decided to walk over the guys, seeing as to they were my friends. I quietly stepped through some trees and finally got to their clearing. You could always find them in this part of the park. I saw that a couple of them had beer bottles in their hands. Oh boy…Here comes some fun…

"Hey guys…" I walked up to them, smiles on their faces. What? Were they expecting me to come out with them or something? With that, Demyx came over and wrapped his arms around me tightly and giggled. Yep, he was drunk. God, I could smell the booze coming off of all of them from about 20 feet away.

"Hey Axel! Funny seeing you here!" Demyx slurred out from his drunken state. I patted him on the back and chuckled at how funny he sounded. He got off of me and sat down next to Zexion. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zexion sitting on a rock with half his bottle drank, Marluxia with his almost gone and Roxas with a newly opened one. And across from all that, there sat a pile of about 5 to 9 empty beer bottles on a garbage bag. Whenever they came out here to drink, they always brought a bag to hide the evidence, seeing as to the cops pretty much banded underage drinking period. They usually just throw the bag in the town dump afterward.

"Hey Axel, wanna sip?" Marluxia asked, patting a space on the rock next to him for me to sit. So, I did. I walked over and sat next to him. He passed me his bottle and I took it to my lips, drinking the little amount that was left in it. I chucked the empty bottle onto the pile and sighed. Suddenly, I felt Marluxia's arm around my waist. Meh, I was so use to it by now, it didn't even bother me.

Okay…I admit, I'm bisexual. We all are actually. Marluxia more or less goes for the guys yet every girl in school practically drools over him, Zexion I think is the same as me(half and half), Demyx is the same way and so is Roxas pretty much. The 5 of us have been pretty close for a while now. We always use to play together since we were young. But one day…Things kind of changed…

Marluxia had a little…miss-encounter when he was 8….He happened to stumble upon his parents having sex…He sat in the hall way, peaked through the crack in the door and seen it all..They didn't even know he was there…Or so he told us. When he told us, he made it seem like he was the coolest person in the world and for a certain amount of time, we believed it. I mean really we were only young at the time, cut us some slack. So…one day after school..we kind of...well...experimented, so to say.

* * *

**Well...I dont know if I should keep this up. But if you wanna see the 'EXPERIMENTING!'...keep reading:) R&R Plzz! :3**


	4. I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

**A/N: **So..This is where the yaoi comes in :) Muhahaha! **Coughs**..You saw nothing.

There is NO pairings at the moment..Okieee...Maybe a little AkuMarlu(AxelxMarluxia) but thats it.

**Rated M: **Language, Yaoi, Smut and Lemon. Yummy, yummy Lemon XD

**All Characters (c) Square Enix **

**(These guys are at the ages of 10(Zexion, Axel, MarlyMan & Demyx) and 7(Roxas))**

* * *

_(8 years earlier)_

"Happy Birthday Marluxia!" We all cried in unison. Me, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas watched as our pink haired friend blew out all 10 of his blue candles on the huge, purple cake his mom had made him. He smiled after he was done and looked over at us. We all cheered in joy, happy for our friend now that he was our age.

Marluxia had always been the youngest out of all of us. First it was Roxas (he was born on March 13th). Then it was Zexion on June 6th, me on August 8th and Demyx on September 9th. Today was November 11th, Marluxia's birthday. The thing is, he doesn't get presents on his birthday because it's close to Christmas. He didn't mind it though. Seeing as to he got more for Christmas since he's an only child. Lucky him...I have a baby sister named Kairi and an older brother named Reno. Demyx has a sister (same age) named Larxene, an older brother named Cloud, a baby sister named Naminé and a set of younger twin brothers; Ventus and our friend Roxas. Zexion has a brother and his name his Rude. Marluxia was all by himself.

A little while later, we were sitting in his house alone. His mom had to run out for a bit and his dad was working. The five of us were bored, sitting in Marluxia's room playing on his new Xbox. We had been in here for about...3 hours now? Oh, I don't even know anymore. But all I know is that this was getting boring. I looked around the room; Marluxia and Demyx were playing Xbox, Roxas and Zexion were watching from the floor and I was up above them on the bed. There were plates with pizza and cake still sitting on them around the floor. I could almost feel my eyes falling as I lay here, boredom seeping in.

"Guys...wanna do something else? Xbox is getting kind of boring" Marluxia asked, looking around at the rest of us. We all looked and one another and then shrugged. Marluxia then looked around his room, got up, walked over and looked out into the hall and came back in again. He soon had a smile of either badness or just plain evil slapped onto his face. We all stared at him, knowing what that look might have meant.

Marluxia turned the lights off before walking into the room and shut the door, hearing a 'click' noise before he came towards his bed. The only light now was coming from the bedroom window, the moon fluorescently shining in, illuminating everyone's eye colors. I seen the Roxas and Demyx were sitting next to Zexion on the floor, there Blue and Grey orbs glowing. I then noticed a pair of Bright Blue gems gazing into mine; Marluxia.

"Hey guys...you remember how I told you what my parents did?..." He never took his eyes off me the whole time, burning his stare into my mind with every word he spoke.

"Y-yeah...what about it?" Roxas gulped. I could tell he was either scared outta his mind or a little nervous about what was going to happen. He being the youngest one was pretty curious about all this.

"Well...don't you think it sounds like fun?...I mean really...it kind of would be better than just sitting here...doing nothing...right?" He asked, finally not looking at me. I noticed his soft pink hair was hanging downward and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"...Marluxia kind of has a point guys...just saying." I said the others. I could tell they were looking at me with red faces. Marluxia's head bolted up and he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah guys. I mean...it is my birthday...right?" He smacked that damn smirk back on his face. It actually kind of...turned me on...GAAH! What am I thinking? He's my best friend! Eww!

But before I knew it, Marluxia was crawling up closer to me. I started to feel hot in the face and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Why is it that I never felt like this with anyone else? Was I... (What my parents called it)...gay? I only felt this way when I was around my friends...And most of them are guys. Oh boy...

"Now...Axel...I guess we should start this...eh?" Marluxia suggested, getting really close to my face and placing a warm hand on my leg. How the hell did he know what to do? I guess he really paid attention when his parent's did it.

I suddenly felt his hand drift up my leg and right up to my waist. His shaky breath was hot on my ear and it tingled my senses. I started biting my lip, the guys on the floor all stood quickly and watched. At first, I thought they were going to leave me here. But when I looked over Marluxia's shoulder, they were still there. I noticed that Roxas was watching in awe, while Demyx was blushing and Zexion started biting his lip. I felt Marlu's hand grasp a hold of my belt, while the other trailed off up under my shirt. I responded to his cold fingers touching my chest with a yelp. I could almost feel his devious grin on my cheek.

"So, you like that Axel?" His voice sounded huskey and seductive on my ear. I shuttered under the weight of his body. He slowly brought up his face and took his hand out of my shirt, slowly moving it up to my cheek. I looked into his eyes, wanting more. He firmly planted his lips onto mine. I could taste the sweetness from the cake still on his soft lips. His ran his hand up through my gingery hair, tugging on it a little. I then felt his hand caressing the bulge that had grown in my pants. Moans started forming in the bakc of my throat. He broke the kiss and I let out a groan. He smiled.

"Now, you guys get started. I want all of us to have some fun tonight." He said, looking over his shoulder at the others. I noticed through the haze that Demyx reached over and kissed Zexion lightly on the lips. Roxas started to back away toward the door. Marluxia noticed him and looked back over his shoulder again.

"Aweh...Roxy..Dont you wanna stay for the party? Its only just starting..." Marluxia tried to pursuade him but it hardly worked. Roxas clasped a hand over the door handle and opened it. He stepped out and Demyx suddenly sprang up from the floor.

"Roxas! You cant leave yet, you have to wait for me to take you home, remember?" Demyx said calmly. We all stopped what we were doing and looked over. Roxas knew that what Marluxia was doing was wrong, I could tell from the look in his eyes. Demyx turned and shrugged.

"Sorry guys..I guess I have to leave. I mean he's only 7...I better go..Thanks for inviting me though Marluxia..I had fun..seeya." And with that, him a Roxas were gone. We both looked over to Zexion, who seemed lonely down there on the floor. He looked at each of us and then turned towards the door too.

"Um...I think im gonna go too...Thanks Marluxia...I had fun, talk you guys later.." He said quitely said as he stepped out of the door. I looked back at Marluxia. He looked at me and slowly got off. I sat up slowly, looking down at my pants. The wanting feeling was still there, waiting to be fed. Marluxia just stared at his wall for a bit. Then a sudden wimper broke the silence. It was Marluxia...he was...crying?

"Marluxia...what's wrong?" I asked, reaching a hand out towards him. He looked up at me, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It's just...I know why they left...It's because I started doing that stuff...wasn't it..." He said through harsh sobs. I looked down at the bed, not knowing what to say exactly. Sooner or later he had to know the truth...

"They were just a little...scared I'm guessing...Don't worry Marly...Their just not use to this stuff.." I said in a soothing voice. I noticed what I had said. It sounded believable..right? I gently stroked his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"What..So your 'use' to it?" His tone had brightened up a bit. Oh boy...I hadn't really thought about that...He started to smile a little when he noticed me blushing. I looked away but then felt his hand on my leg. I looked up to find his sparkling blues staring at me. A grin supressed his mouth as his hand landed back on the bump developing in the lower areas.

"Ah.." I let out a slight little moan when I found his hand rubbing in a steady motion over it. He smirked.

"You like this...Don't you.."He smiled. I guess he's happy to know I'm willing. He leaned forward, capturing my noises by gently placing his lips on mine again. This time, I felt his wet, hot tounge inside my mouth, wrestling with my own. His free hand undid my belt, tugging fiercely at my pants. We help each other get our shirts off in no time. He was on top on me, dragging my boxers down off my waist. He sat up. I'm guessing he liked what he seen because he smiled seductively.

"Hm...Looks yummy." He winked. I looked away and blushed. His hand grasped it and started pumping slowly.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pleasure. I didn't think this was going to feel as good as it did. He started to go faster and faster with each stroke; harder, shorter each time. I could feel every nerve in my body going crazy. I bolted upward, holding onto Marluxia's shoulders.

"Mmm, Axel.._cum for me.._" He whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I dug my fingers deep into his shoulders, making him groan. He gently pushed me down on the bed.

"Ahh! Marlu..Im gonna cum!" I warned him. He smirked and lowered his head. He soon took me in his hot, wet mouth. I moaned in pleasure has his mouth went up and down my length. When he hit the base, I heard him grunt a few times. He pulled back up and pumped the bottom half while sucking and licking around the head. I gripped the sheets tight in between my fingers. I felt a surge of pleasure running through my whole body. Then, with a quick pump, I felt myself explode inside of Marluxia's mouth. He groaned in pleasure at this and sucked it all off my dick.

"Now..wasn't that fun?" He giggled a little and smiled. I sat up to meet his mouth. He softly stroked my cheek while our tounges fought over domination. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around him.

"Marluxia..." I quitely whispered in his ear, tired from my climax.

"Yes, my darling Axel...what is it?" He said softly in my ear. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, the moonlight shining on the both of us.

"I want you...in my mouth.." I whispered, my hands grasping the belt on his pants. I wanted them off ASAP. He helped me by undoing it himself and I tugged on them. He got up on his knees and pulled them (with his boxers) down over his hips. I put my hand around his length and slowly started pumping it. I decided to take it in my mouth instead of making him wait. He pushed my straight, red locks out of my face with a steady hand. His other hand gripped the back of my head.

"Mmm..Harder Axel..." I heard him say. And so I did what I was told. I sucked harder with each bobb of my head. He moaned loudly and ran his soft fingers through my hair. I took him deep in my throat and I gaged a few times. My free hand grasped his ass and the other rubbed the bottom half of his dick. I licked all up and down, sucking and spitting a few times.

"I'm gonna cum!" He screamed. I responded to that by moving faster, harder with each pump and suck. He moaned my name once or twice, too. Then, I suddenly felt his hot cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed the sweet, sticky liquid and lifted my head up. I kissed my way back up to his face.

"Heh..You silly boy..Theres still jizz on your mouth.." He leaned forward and licked the white substance off my bottom lip. I smiled and kissed him gently.

"So..are you ready for the best part?" He asked. I looked at him in the eyes, nodding my head in approval. He smiled and lid me down on my back, taking my legs and spreading them apart. I glanced up at him with wanting eyes. He knew that look and soon enough, pressure slowly started building on my waist. I could feel him deep inside me and I cried for more. So he gave me more. My hips bucked up with every thrust.

"Ahh! Harder Marluxia! Fuck me harder!" I cried out in pleasure. I just couldn't take much more. I sat up and wrapped my arms and legs around his sweaty body. His breathing was hot and heavy in my ear. He traced a heart on my back with his free hand, the other was wrapped around my penis. I screamed in pleasure when I jizzed all over our chests.

"Mmm, Axel I'm gonna cum.." He shakingly said in my ear. I gripped his shoulders and threw my head back as he started kissing and nipping my neck. My muscles tensed up and then relax as Marluxia hit his climax, his hot cum filling my sweat drenched body. I slowly brought my face in close to his, placing my hands behind his neck. We both fell back on the bed, still tangled up in each other.

"I...love you Axel..."Marluxia said, breathing heavyly. His pink hair was wet on the ends, making in cover his eyes. The same with my hair.

"I love you too Marluxia..." I replied, kissing him gently on the lips. He placed his weak head on my shoulder, holding me tightly.

"This has been the best birthday ever..Thank you..." He whispered in a tired voice. I felt sleep taking over me, and I think he did too.

We both fell asleep in each others arms, just like I had hope the night would end..

* * *

**Woah...That took me about..4 hours to write? Oh, I dunno anymore..I lost count XD This is the LONGEST chapter Ive EVER writen! Im soo happy :3 R&R Plz, I really hope you guys like it! (seeing as to I SUCK at Yaoi..Im sorry if this is horrible..:S)**


End file.
